


Feel My Body

by Asspounder4000 (Megalomaniacal), Megalomaniacal



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:16:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megalomaniacal/pseuds/Asspounder4000, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megalomaniacal/pseuds/Megalomaniacal
Summary: In which Dennis is not related to nor does he know anyone else in the gang, he's just a random male stripper.





	Feel My Body

**Author's Note:**

> If I'm being honest, I dug through my notes bc I wanted to post SOMETHING and I found this at the bottom of my sunny folder. So I'm posting it. It's not very good and I'm not even gonna apologize

It wasn't that he had to be a stripper. No no no, he could get a job anywhere- he just wanted this. He liked the way people looked at him, hungry eyes scanning over his body as he twirled around the pole, back arching and skin glistening under the lights. He dipped down, leather pants clinging to his skin, casting a dark gaze over the crowd. Mostly the usuals, older men who sat back with their pockets full of money. His eyebrows furrowed as his gaze landed on a group of four people arguing at a table. 

"I'm not gay, damnit!" 

Mac's face was twisted up in an expression of anger, cheeks flushed bright red, glare aimed at Dee, the blonde girl sitting across the table. A fat old man was sitting back laughing next to a rather dirty looking man. They were unnecessarily loud, even for a strip club. It wasn't that it was weird for straight men and women to come, but the whole 'I'm not gay but I'm in a male strip club' argument was a bit unorthodox. 

Dennis had to bite his lip to stop from laughing as he slid down the pole, sticking his ass out then leaning toward the end of the stage to let grimy hands touch dirty money into his waistband. The dirt and grime made him shudder internally. He hated being dirty. It disgusted him, but he had to push it down when his job consisted of dirt. He paused for a moment when he felt a new pair of eyes burning into his back. 

He turned towards the new table, sliding his ass down the pole as he faced them, winking at the one who'd been arguing loudly just a moment ago. Now instead his eyes were glued on Dennis, scanning him up and down, looking almost awed. 'Not gay,' sure. Totally. He smirked and tilted his head, reaching out toward Mac. The boy's eyes widened and Dennis couldn't help but let his smirk grown, grinding his hips to the music, slowing as the music came to an end. He stepped off the stage, leather clinging to long, slender legs as he made his way over to the table, leaning in towards Mac. "Want a lap dance, big boy?"

"Yes. Yes he does." Frank answered, pulling out some cash. "Mac. Give him money."

"I'm not- I'm-" He stammered, money clenched in his fist. Dennis just smiled, easing it out of his hands and straddling his lap. Mac didn't push him away, at least, just staring at him in complete awe, watching as Dennis slid the cash beneath his waistband. 

He wanted to laugh at the shocked look on Mac's face. He looked embarrassed, bulge obvious in his pants, as if Dennis had been there longer than a few seconds. Dennis let out a soft, low laugh, leaning in and grinding his hips down, swaying them, leaning in and brushing hair out of the man's face. He was cute, really, trying not to squirm or appear turned on in any way. Dennis trailed his fingers down the man's bare biceps, making a show of it, leaning in to whisper, "You're so strong, aren't you?" into his ear. The shiver that ran through Mac's body was barely noticeable, but it was enough to make Dennis grin rather widely before pulling away a bit. 

When he finished the lap dance, Mac's friends were gone- as were their beers. Dennis allowed himself to laugh, casting an amused look towards Mac. "Nice friends you got there, huh?" 

"They're a bunch of assholes." Mac grumbled, refusing to look at him, arms crossed in front of his chest in a rather childish fashion. "They're the ones who dragged me here."

"Oh, I'm sure they did. Want some company baby boy? Or do you got somewhere to go?" Dennis started settling into the chair next to him, letting his slender fingers rest on Mac's shoulder. "Not every night does a beefcake like you waltz inside this place." 

Mac's gaze skirted nervously around the room, like a puppy who was afraid to be scolded for something he did wrong. "Yeah well- well I am pretty badass." 

"I can see that, babe." Dennis purred, carefully massaging the other man's tense muscles. "You seem so stressed. I could help you... calm down-"

Mac suddenly pushed his hand away and stood up, sending the chair toppling backwards on the floor. "I am- I am a man of God! I am not gay!" He exclaimed, pointing straight at Dennis and attracting curious glances from all around the club. "So you stop hitting on me! I'm not gay! I am straight! I am so fucking straight it'll blow your minds, man!" He kicked the chair he had knocked over just a minute before, cursing and doubling over in pain. 

Dennis laughed out loud this time, shaking his head, lips twisted into a grin. "Oh my. I could've brought you to one of the back rooms, but you should get home to pray." He taunted, raising his brows at the larger man. Mac glared back at him, face beet red. Most of the customers had turned their attention back to the stage. "Or, of course, you could take my offer and we could go pray together in... private."

Mac looked around nervously and, upon realizing no one was paying attention to them, he nodded. "Fine."

Dennis smirked, holding out his hand for Mac to take and leading him to a door marked "employees only."

When Mac returned to the bar the next day, no one even asked where his hickeys were from.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhh so anyway part of why I wanted to post was so I could be whiny and scream abt how I want people to rp sunny with??? Like I miss writing rp with ppl so if ur into roleplay honestly hmu like ask for my kik or message my tumblr or anything I'm a desperate dude lmao


End file.
